Nothing Surprises me Anymore
by HoTpInKaNdBlAcK
Summary: Hermione is Head Girl Draco is Head Boy. Gryffinodr meets Slytherin, and it isn't pretty. Not until a change happened. In which does it occur? We'll see won't we!
1. Default Chapter

OK. So here I am. My first fan fic (on here anyways!) I hope you enjoy... so here! Any songs I put them singing or listening to or whatever in any of the chapters will almost definitely imply their mood.  
  
Chapter One-First Things First  
  
Hermione Granger sat in the car on the way to King's Cross Station. She still stared in awe at the letter handwritten by Professor Dumbledore.  
  
_Miss H. Granger  
I, Albus Dumbledore, am pleased to inform you of your appointment as Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. I know of your history as a Prefect in both your 5th and 6th years, implying that you know of the basic responsibilities that a student of this position has. Those responsibilities shall be greatly added to, and I will inform you and the Head Boy of your special duties after the feast on the 1st of September.  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
_Hermione, although thoroughly pleased at the prospect of being Head Girl, was more than surprised that she was. She was never one to think much of her abilities. You could even call her self-concious, when it came to her brains. When it came to looks... let's just say that she had taken care of that this summer, one of the direct reasons being none other than Draco Malfoy. One of her greatest pleasures of her recent transformation was the thought of the look on the ferret's face when he felt the drop in leverage against 'Granger.' Just the thought at the moment made a small smile creep to her face.  
  
A larger, brighter smile jumped to her face when she saw that her father was now pulling into the parking lot of King's Cross Station. She also felt growing apprehension in her stomach, wondering how her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, would react to this sudden change in their friend's appearance. She would soon find out, as she was now pushing a cart full of her belongings to the brick post between platforms 9 and 10. Her parents went first, having gone through this process every year for the past 6 (and now 7) years. She tok a deep, close-eyed breath and ran through, opening her eyes to the metal sign reading "Platform 9 and ¾"  
  
"Where in hell is she?" Ron Weasley asked his best friend, Harry Potter. They were standing on platfrom 9 and ¾ waiting for their other best friend, Hermione Granger. They had not seen her since their last day of term of 6th year. They were anxious, to say the least.  
  
"I know, really. I really would like to know if she made Head Girl or not." Harry replied.  
  
"If she's not, Dumbledore's gone bloody bonkers!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Tell me about it... my basic worry is who she's going to be sharing a commonroom with... since it's not one of us." Harry said exasperatedly.  
  
"I was surprised when you told me Dumbledore and the staff hadn't picked you... maybe its Finch-Fletchey. He's really gotten on to be the male Hermione the past few years." Ron said. That made Harry chuckle.  
  
"No one, male or female, could get on to be anything close to Hermione." Harry said with one last chuckle.  
  
"Yeah..." Ron was about to say more, but then he saw who he _thought_ was a new, very hot student come through the barrier.  
  
"Whoa. Check her out." Ron said in awe.  
  
"Wow..." Harry said in the same tone as Ron.  
  
"Uhh... is it just my hormone raging 18-year-old mind, or does she look more than slightly familiar?? And coming towards us, for that matter!" Ron said. Harry then realized exactly was he was saying. This girl, clad in a black tank top and plaid, pleated, mid thigh pink skirt, and with... oh wow.... Straight, just-past-the-shoulder hair, was none other than their own Hermione Granger.  
  
Hermione looked around and finally spotted Ron and Harry. They standing, conversing casually when she came through. She quickly pushed her cart over to her friends, not notincing until she stopped right by them that their faces were now contorted with what she hoped to be confused, but pleased looks. She bit her lip-glossed lip, and closed her eye-linered, mascaraed, and eye-shadowed eyes and waited for their comments. They didn't come. When she peeked out thoruhg one eye, their faces seemed to be contemplating what to say.  
  
"Well, let me help you regain control of that Adam's apple of yours. 'Hermione, you look... different. I like it though.' OR, your other choice, 'Hermione, what the hell did you do to yourself?' Take your choice boys." She said, crossin her arms and tapping her foot, looking from Ron's face to Harry's and back again.  
  
"Yep. Still her!" Ron said with a laugh. Harry laughed too, opening his arms and tightly giving Hermione a hug. It was returned with a huge smile and a kiss on the cheek. Ron repeated the gesture, as did she.  
  
"By the way, I agree with the first one." Ron said with a crimson glow in his blushing cheeks.  
  
"I do as well." Harry said with a smile. He picked up a couple of her bags, and Ron followed suit. That is, until he realized that he had grabbed Crookshanks' carrier. He then almost dropped it, but he received that old death glare from Hermione and he blushed again. Handing it to her instead.  
  
"Shall we?" Ron asked, directing his attention to the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Yes, we should." Hermione said. "Not that I can sit with you guys, as much I would like!"  
  
"Why n- wow congratulations!" Ron said, interrupting himself, as Hermione pinned on her Head Girl badge.  
  
"Yeah great job!" Harry said with the same great enthusiasm.  
  
"Thanks. I just can't wait to find out which lovely Hogwarts schoolboy I get to share a cabin, and not to mention a commonroom, with." Ron and Harry nodded their heads, wondering the same thing.  
  
The three friends boarded the train, and got a lot of greetings from a group of people. Hermione didn't, and she had a feeling she knew why.  
  
"Aww what about me?" she said, putting on a pouted look.  
  
"Uhhh sorry but.... Who are you?" Seamus asked.  
"Hermione of course!" Ron and Harry said, each of them putting an arm around her and smiling, rubbing it in that they didn't recognize her (although they had done the same thing!)  
  
"Ohh... uhh... well hi 'Mione." Seamus said, embarassed.  
  
"Oh no worries!" Hermione said, smiling and making her way to the back of the train where the Heads' compartment was. She was pleased to see that she had it to herself and her firneds, for the time being.  
  
Ron and Harry carried in the bags they were carrying and stored them overhead on the storage parts labeled "Head Girl."  
  
"Wow... Head Girl and Head Boy get treated extra special now don't they?" Ron remarked, looking around at the cushioned seats and the spacious walking area. This is when he noticed that the room was decorated maroon and gold on Hermione's side, and green and silver on the Head Boy's side. Harry had seemed to notice it right before Ron. They looked at each other.  
  
"You don't think..." Harry said with a shaky voice. Ron just looked at him with an, 'I hope not!' expression. Hermione hadn't caught on yet.  
  
"I'm going to go check out the Head's restroom. If you'll excuse me." She said, walking toward the back of the cabin and going through a door.  
  
"OK Slytherin... oh if it's that filthy little f-"he didn't have time to finish.  
  
"What Weasel? Ferret?" There he was. That evil, conniving, horrible excuse for a wizard. Draco Malfoy was leaning against the wall, looking quite bored, with his golden Head Boy badge sat shining, a ray of light coming through the window and hitting right on it.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." Harry said, emphasis on 'kidding,' He took a long hard look at the badge, and stormed out of the compartment, not wanting to say what was on his mind.  
  
"What about you Weasel?" Draco said. "Care to make a comment, or are you just going to settle for that glare Potter gave?" he said, putting on his trademark smirk. "Oh and where is that Mudblood you and the Golden Boy are always with? You know, the one with the bushy hair and those oversized teeth? I haven't had the erm... pleasure... of encountering her on this train yet." Malfoy was surprised to see a smirk, quite similar to his, appear on the Weasel's face.  
"I'll get her for you. Wait here!" Weasel said, for the first time in his life being decent to Draco... to a Malfoy for that matter. Draco was surprised, to say the _very_ least. He didn't like the direction the Weasel was going in... he had stayed in the cabin to go get that mudblood Granger. Not a good sign. He heard Weasel call for Granger and knock on a door, although he couldn't see him.  
"'Mione Harry and I have got to get to a different cabin, considering we aren't supposed to be in here with you and Ma- err the Head Boy when the train gets going. We'll see you later though, when you're patrolling the train." It was barely audible, but he heard someone open the door and heard Granger's voice saying bye and see you later. The Weasel came walking through the cabin with a bounce in his step, seeming very much pleased with himself.  
  
"She's not..." was all Malfoy could muster.  
  
"Oh she is. Deservingly too, which is more than I can say for you. Good day to yah!" He said, walking out through the door without turning back.  
  
Malfoy sat in disgust, thinking about how different life would be while having to live with that mudblood Gryffindor... they weren't pleasant thoughts. He snapped out of it when he heard her coming thorugh to the main cabin. She was holding some circular thing with what look like plastic earmuffs on her ears. She was singing, but he could barely hear her. What he was paying attention to is what she was dressed in, and her clothing. He looked her from head to toe, from her stright-as-straight-can-be hair to her platform black sandals. She was so absorbed in singing and looking at a book that she didn't notice him. She sat down on her side and put down her book, staring out the window, still singing.  
  
_Hello there  
The angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim  
Of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally is we want  
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends  
  
_Suddenly, as though she could feel eyes on her, she snapped back to reality. Her eyes grew wide and her lips parted in shock when she saw Malfoy sitting there, face contorted in amusement and mischief, yet interest.  
"What the hell was that?" He said, as dryly as usual  
"This... is not... happening!" she screamed.  
  
Well, I hope you liked it. R/R pleeeeeease. I'll love you. LoL.  
- Blink 182 "I Miss You"


	2. Duties

Ok… reviews are good… thanks!

Chapter 2- Getting Used to It... NOT

"I asked you a question mudblood. Now answer it!" Malfoy said in his usual condescending tone  
"I do NOT have to listen to ANYTHING you say if I do not feel the need to. Now if you don't mind, or even if you do mind, I will be getting back to my music and reading."

"Oh so that's why you were… singing if you could call it that." He said to her, as though she hadn't turned up her music all the way and become engrossed in her book once more. Malfoy himself took out a book and decided to ignore Granger, as she was him. The only thing he could still hear while he was reading his potions book was the sound of Granger's ever going music and seemingly unconscious singing. It appeared to be a different err… CD? That was playing

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
But deep inside you're bleeding  
No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
No one ever lies straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be ok  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

As time went by, Hermione became more and more uncomfortable with the idea of sharing a commonroom with that… snake! She sighed and put down her book and pushed stop midway through Usher's "Yeah!" and looked at her watch. Her eyes widened and she quickly got up.  
"It is time for us to patrol the cabins. Get your robes on." She said, not once looking up at him as she went through her belongings.  
"Whatever you say mudblood" he said, wondering if she was going to be so demanding for the entire year.  
"Shut up and do it. I don't care what you think about taking orders from people "below" you. Just do it so we don't get into trouble you half witted imbecile" she snapped, going into the lavatory and slamming the door.  
"My my someone is in a mood today" he said to himself, deciding to get up and listen to what the mudblood had said  
5 minutes later, they split up to take their rounds. Draco taking the Slytherins and Ravenclaws and Hermione taking the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. After about 15 minutes of patrolling, she came upon Ron and Harry's compartment and went inside.  
"This day…. Officially and royally sucks!" she said, plopping down next to Ginny and resting her head on the redhead's shoulder.  
"Yeah Ron told me about Malfoy. Sorry mate."  
"Thanks Gin. I think Dumbledore has made the first mistake I've seen him make… Harry or Ron seem to be MUCH better candidates for the position"  
"Thanks 'Mione" the guys said from across the compartment.  
"Well it's true… that good for nothing dreadful ferret—"  
"Granger I hate to interrupt your always fun bashing of me, but it's time for us to prepare for arrival…. So get to the Head's compartment and gather your crap."  
"Great." She said, rolling her eyes. She got up and waved to her friends before exiting and getting back to her compartment.  
"Hurry up now mudblood. You wouldn't want to be late now would you?"  
"Stuff it Malfoy. I'm going now." She said, making sure she had everything before making her way to the front of the train

20 minutes later, 2nd thru 7th years were waiting patiently in the front room reuniting with old friends and conversing with a few new ones. Hermione had stayed at her position, but still managed to spot the rest of the clan and beckon them over.  
"How horrible has it been?" Ron asked, glaring over at Malfoy, who was chatting with Blaise Zabini as he watched over the crowd.  
"Remember when you were bickering with Ginny and Harry after they started dating?" Hermione asked. Ron shuttered  
"Yeah.." he received an expectant look from Ginny. He recited what he had agreed to for being such an arse "And I know that I was being a completely horrible brother with no disregard for my favorite girl in the whole world and one of my best friends" he said, looking quite tired of it.  
"Much better" Ginny beamed, making her way over to a group of other 6th year girls.  
"That's getting quite old" Ron said.  
"Yes it is…. That's what makes it so much fun to hear out of your mouth" Harry said, grinning.  
"Right… I—" Hermione was about to say more when the doors of the Great Hall swung open and Hagrid ushered them in.

"I've got to go. More time with the ferret from hell. I'll see you during the feast" Hermione said, making her way to the front of the Great Hall to join the rest of the prefects and Malfoy.  
"Harry took your place as Gryffindor prefect…" Ginny said, her eyes twinkling as she walked by. Hermione gasped "REALLY!?"  
"Yes really" someone said from behind her. It was Harry.  
"Congratulations!" she said, giving him a friendly bear hug.  
"Thanks. Ron's happy because he won't have to leave me behind 5 nights a week anymore."  
"That's great. Its kind of funky that all of us are higher powers now." Hermione said, quite happy. Harry didn't look so very content.  
"Yeah that part's great… but there's still one teeny tiny ferret-y problem" he said. Hermione rolled her eyes in obvious agreement.  
"Yeah… that does put a damper on things doesn't it?" she said in an annoyed voice.  
"Just a b—" Harry was cut off by McGonagall pushing the doors open and escorting the 1st years to the front of the hall, where the Sorting Hat was sitting. As soon as everyone was situated, the Hat began its song.

_Four founders of the old time  
So brightly remembered in our minds  
Those 4 intelligible witches and wizards  
Of whom we owe our lives  
They formed our humble surroundings, from base to tower's point  
And no matter what, their separate personalities joined  
To form 4 houses, one for each of the four  
Whichever of these individual houses you may be in  
All shall feel honored and enjoy it_

Will you be in Hufflepuff, where loyalty reigns over all  
Where all work hard and well

Or shall it be Ravenclaw, with their wise minds  
And kind, kindred spirits  
And everyone's intelligence shines

Why not Slytherin? The quick and the cunning  
You are sure to make true friends, even with lack of trying  
Where all are determined, and achieve it ever-so

Or how about those brave Gryffindors?  
With courage in their nature  
And don't forget their brilliant minds, which are never set aside  
All are courteous, polite, but strong at heart  
And never fail to do what's right

So which one shall it be?  
No matter what, you shall be free  
Free to be yourself, with those who will truly care

The brim of the hat closed at the last word. The entire Great Hall erupted in applause, and McGonagall cleared her throat.  
"Ahem. When I call your name, sit on the stool and set the Sorting Hat atop your head.  
Admos, Brian  
**RAVENCLAW!  
**The farthest table erupted in cheers for the newcomer**  
**Atreu, Jasmine  
H**UFFLEPUFF  
**_  
_Zabini, Fiarah  
The hat was barely on the girl's head before the hat shouted  
**SLYTHERIN!**  
The Slytherin's applauded at their 2nd-favorite Slytherin's sister. She sat to the right of her brother, who slapped her Congrats on the back.  
"Now before we start, we also have a new student entering into 7th year. He has transferred from Durmstrang and will be sorted like any other student. Please welcome Brent Lilja" The students applauded and girls giggled and stared as a brilliant looking young man walked over to the stool. He smiled small and nodded his head toward the rest of the students. He grabbed the Sorting Hat and put it on. It took about 3 seconds before the Hat shouted  
**GRYFFINDOR!**

The closest table erupted in applause and he seemed quite satisfied as he grinned on his way over, sitting next to Dean and Seamus. All the girls turned to get a better look at the young man who had already struck up conversation with the surrounding pupils. His hair was a bluish black that was curly down past his ears (thinking Josh Groban) and his eyes were an entrancing gray. He had a chisled face and strong jawline. His lips were full and seemed to be curled up in an everlasting smile. The object of every girl's desire, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or even Slytherin. All the attention stopped only when Professor Dumbledore stopped to make his annual speech.  
"Welcome, welcome my students, to another fine year at Hogwarts. Put the excitement on hold as I remind you of a few simple rules. First of all, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that all students are forbidden from entering the well-named Forbidden Forest at any time. He also would like me to mention that there is a list of rules just outside the Oak doors that inform you of the newly added precautions.  
"Also, I would like to introduce you all to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Amadeus Pulanski." All looked up at the teacher's post and saw a man no older than 30 rise and wave for a brief moment before returning to his conversation with Professor Snape, who looked scarily content with his situation.  
"Students, students settle down. If you will please draw your attention to the students in the front of the Hall, I would like to introduce you to our new Perfects and Heads of the year." Everyone looked excitedly at the students who had just stood at the front of the room. Which was who and who was what??  
"From your left, Hufflepuff's Prefects Ernie MacMillan and Justin Finch-Fletchey." Everyone clapped and Hufflepuff cheered. "Next, Ravenclaw's Prefects Cho Chang and Terry Boot." Same reaction with Ravenclaw's loudest "After them, Slytherin's Prefects Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson" Cheers erupted from Slythrin, drowning out the very low applause from the rest of the school. "And then, for Gryffindor, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter" All the houses erupted except Slytherin, who looked enraged.  
"Settle down children. Still 2 more to go… The two remaining standing will be the Head Boy and Head Girl of the school, the students in the school with the most power over you. Head Boy will be Mr. Draco Malfoy" Slytherin once again pounded and cheered while everyone else grimaced at the prospect.  
"Ok Ok… Our Head Girl this year will be Miss Hermione Granger" Gryffindor applause and cheers exploded and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff weren't much quieter. Slytherin gave polite golf-claps.  
"Thank you. You may go to your house tables now" Dumbledore said, nodding toward the empowered Prefects and Heads. They al nodded back, smiling and heading toward their table. Seamus had saved 3 spots, one for each Ron, Harry and Hermione.  
"Congratulations you guys. It's nice to know we have a better chance of being left off the hook." Dean said with a wink. The 3 just shook their heads and smiled  
"Oh don't you wish… this is going to be fun isn't it?" Harry said, winking at Hermione.  
"Oh yes. The punishment is the best part. Make 'em squirm" she said, her eyes twinkling in mischief. Dean's expression went from ecstatic to confused, his head cocked toward the three. They and the others surrounding them laughed, including Brent.  
"Oh sorry chap. Must think we're quite the indecent bunch eh? I'm Ron Weasley" Ron said, standing up, offering his hand to Brent. The other lad stood up too and double-handedly shook Ron's hand. "Brent Lilja's the name" he said with a smile. He turned to Harry, who stood up and shook his hand just as briskly "Harry Potter" he said, nodding his head toward the new guy. Hermione stood and took his hand into hers. It seemed to fit perfectly… "Hermione. Hermione Granger" she said in her usual spunky tone. He smiled and sat just as she sat frowning.  
"Uck. Bug patrol." She said, looking disgustedly at Malfoy who was coming over.  
"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked before he could say anything.  
"Dumbledore wants to see us in his office directly after the feast… Hey" he said, nodding politely to Brent, who returned the gesture. Ron, Hermione, and Harry exchanged confused glances at Malfoy's sudden… politeness… to a new student… much more a Gryffindor.  
"Err.. OK" she said, returing to her dinner as he stalked away.  
"Alright! Did anyone else find that to be eerily odd?!" Dean asked, looking at the rest fo his friend's face. He had voiced all their thoughts in one sentence."  
"Oh yeah!" they said, ad-libbed for each.  
"That freaked ME out that's for sure." Ginny said to no one in particular.  
"To get off the subject of Malfoy… I'm done so I'll be going to Dumbledore's office. See you guys toni—wait no… tomorrow." She said "Shared commonroom with that… devil's incarnate!" she mumbled as she stalked away to Dumbledore's office.

Once she got there, she found McGonagall waiting for her and Malfoy. Malfoy came in from the direction Hermione had not.  
"Alright for your use ONLY, the password is Pop Rocks" McGonagall directed the password toward the statue, and it opened up to the staircase  
"The Headmaster is awaiting your arrival" she said, turning away.  
Without a word to Malfoy, Hermione made her way up the stairs, Malfoy not far behind. She knocked lightly on the door.  
"Come in. Come in!" they heard the Headmaster say. They walked in and stood n front of the desk.  
"Sit down, both of you" he said, his eyes twinkling.  
"You wanted to see us Headmaster?" Malfoy said, wanting to know hwy he had been beckoned up this office.  
"Yes that's quite right Mr. Malfoy. I need to inform you of your additional duties as to those that have already been explained to you. Firstly, for Halloween, Professor Trelawney has suggested we have a masked ball. We have never done anything of the sort before, but… almost… all of the teachers found it to be quite an interesting prospect."  
"I think it sounds brilliant." Hermione said, her mind flowing with ideas.  
"What would our jobs be Professor?" Malfoy asked, seeming sketchy about it.  
"For you to plan it of course. You will be working with Professors Trelawney and Snape. Both seemed quite interested in the ball." At this, Hermione almost broke out in confused but amused laughter. Malfoy looked dumbstruck. Dumbledore just smiled.  
"The Professors have thought up a way to where no one will have revealing resemblances to who they really are. Only their true friends will be able to read who the person is. Otherwise, you are helpless to know who anyone else is."  
"How will their appearance be changed Headmaster.  
"Oh quite simply Miss Granger. Every student will place their hand inside a device that reads fingerprints. Their identities will be read and their disguise will take them over when they pass through an enchanted passage, which will send everyone through scattered entrances so no one knows who they are. There will be quite a few of these throughout the opening hall."  
"Wow it seems the Professors have thought of everything when it comes to costume."  
"Not quite. Miss Granger, Professor McGonagall found your sketchbook… the large booklet you lost last year?" Hermione paled. She knew what was coming.  
"Um… is that right Professor?"  
"Yes, Yes. And when we looked inside to find a name, we could not help but notice your designs of numerous dresses. Minerva brought that up this year… and all the teachers agreed that you should design the gowns and suits with the help of… let me see" he picked up what looked to be a list of students  
"Ah yes. The following ladies. Ginerva Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Millicent Bulstrode, and Pansy Parkinson." Hermione cringed at the last two, and Malfoy laughed under his breath.  
"Yes. Of course Professor."  
"Good. Then nxt, we will need by the end of the week a list of dates for Hogsmeade trips as well as the date for the 7th year get-away. This year, the teachers have decided on… the United States of America."

R/R!   
Do you likes? I thought that would be fun… the U.S…… woo hoo!


End file.
